A shoulder to lean on
by Ready-set-fangirl
Summary: Hiccup is having a hard time getting over his fathers death, but Astrid is there to be a shoulder to lean on.


I sat in front of my father and I's painting in the great hall sketching it into my notebook. The hall had been long since empty and I was appreciative of the silence. Toothless was back at the house with mom and Cloudjumper. It had been about a month since the accident and I still hadn't wrapped my head around my father's death. But, for the first time last week I was able to sleep without I or Toothless being jolted awake by the memory. But tonight, I had wanted to be alone. I wanted that picture of my Father with his arm proudly around his fish bone of a son. I wanted something to keep for myself to always remember him by. My fathers statue was almost finished and was to be placed outside of the great hall. I couldn't help but notice how high and mighty he always seemed. He who ripped a dragons head clean off when he was a baby. He who had the strength to keep up with his hiccup of a son. He who had the trust and courage to follow said son's idea's to end the war between humans and dragons once and for all. And he who sacrificed himself for his family and his people. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked on at the aging piece of artwork. The paint was chipping and the color had drained over the past 5 years but it still filled my head with happy memories every time I looked at it. Even with that happiness, the guilt, sorrow, anxiety and tears came with. I let myself cry though. For the first time in a month I had no villagers to remain strong in front of, I had no friends or family to reassure 'everything was ok'. I had no one I had to act ok in front of in here. I pushed my notebook away and put my head into my hands as my elbows held them up. For the first time since his death, I cried for my father. Stoick the Vast. I cried as every memory passed through my mind. Taking me fishing, then finding me when I inevitably became lost looking for trolls. The awkward pep talks that although they were painful made me realize he was trying so hard. Preparing me to one day be Chief. Pushing me to lead our villagers and their dragons, and pushing me out of the way of my own possessed dragon in a true act of love. After a while I coudn't recall how long i'd been here until I felt the weight of someone sitting to the left of me and letting their hand weave through my hair. I stayed as I was until I heard a soft, recognizable voice speak as they began to braid my hair.

"I'm not that good...with words." They said. I recognized the voice instantly. Astrid.

"But I guess I'll give it a shot," She paused for a moment as I lifted my head, continuing to look forward.

" You were so much like him, Hiccup." she smiled. " But you were also, somehow, the complete opposite." She continued to braid and I couldn't help but smile a bit at her silly gesture.

" I know you miss him and I know how hard this has been on you." She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, letting go of the small braid. She glanced at the painting and casually slid her arm through mine, linking our arms together. "But I just want to tell you how proud I am of you." Her voice cracked slightly. "You are going to make an amazing Chief. And I know your Dad is proud of you as well." As she paused, a comfortable silence fell into the room. I looked toward her, her face and golden hair illuminated by the one candle I had lit on the table. I rested my head on top of hers. She reached over and grabbed my notebook, admiring my unfinished drawing.

"This really is a great picture of you two." I smiled remembering the other picture that clearly had my better look portrayed on it. "It's such an honest, happy picture." She said, gently placing the notebook back onto the table.

"You have so many people here to help you too, Hiccup." I grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed, trying to hold back a few tears. " Me, Toothless, your mother...Even the twins and Snotlout." She and I chuckled slightly at the mention of the rambunctious group.

"You don't have to do this alone, Hiccup." She lifted her head and I turned mine to look her in the eyes. She put her arms around me in a warm embrace and I welcomed it wholeheartedly. After a moment, I gently whispered

"Thank you, Astrid."


End file.
